Moments Like This
by CloakBlade
Summary: A series of one-shots that explores Shizuku and Kotone's relationship. Second chapter: As they get ready for school, Shizuku asks Kotone out on a date. Shizuku x Kotone
1. Sunrises and Rooftops

Author's Note: After watching Sakura Trick and reading the manga, Shizuku and Kotone became one of my favorite couples. I loved their relationship and I wished Sakura Trick focused on their story more. Since there are not a lot of stories that focus on Shizuku and Kotone, I decided to write one. This takes place during their second year of high school during the cultural festival. This is my first time writing since 2014 so I am a bit rusty. Please let me know what you think!

 **Moments Like This – "Sunrises and Rooftops"**

Shizuku Minami stood alone at Misato West Senior High's rooftop. She had spend the night at school for the second straight year in order to finish her class's preparations for the cultural festival.

She was anticipating this year's festival. Last year, Shizuku had a great time playing the witch for her class's dramatic reading of Snow White. Most of all, she was looking forward to spending time with Kotone.

Kotone. The blonde became the most important person in her life. Shizuku didn't think it was possible to care so much about a single person. She thought that only existed in movies and shojo mangas. But here she was, alone at the rooftop and thinking about the girl who stole her heart.

A cool breeze ruffled her hair. Shizuku released a sigh. She didn't know how long she's been up there. She assumed it must have been a couple of hours since the horizon was now a mixture of an orange and blue hue, indicating that the sun will rise soon.

"There you are," a voice said.

Shizuku turned her head to the sound of the voice and found Kotone grinning cheekily by the door. Shizuku's faintly blushed at the sight of the blonde teenager. She quickly turned her face to the chain-linked fence to hide her flushed cheeks.

Kotone giggled at Shizuku's bashfulness. She was still amused that the purple-haired girl would still get embarrassed over the little things like a smile. That's one of the things that she loved about Shizuku.

Kotone slowly walked towards her better half and stood next to her. "I was wondering where you went. I woke up and you weren't in the classroom anymore."

"I didn't mean to worry you. I just needed fresh air," Shizuku replied quietly.

Kotone looked over to Shizuku and noticed a blank expression on the young girl's face. The shorter girl was known for her stoic and sour facial expressions, but this was different. It was empty and hopeless. Kotone furrowed her eyebrows and bit her lower lip. "Is something wrong?"

"N-nothing's wrong. I just couldn't sleep. I'm just anxious on how our planetarium will look for the cultural festival," Shizuku stammered. "Anyways, we should head back to the classroom. We don't want the others to worry." She was about to walk towards the door until she felt Kotone's hand on her shoulder.

"Shizuku-chan, I know you're not okay. I want you to be honest with me, " Kotone pleaded. She slid her hand down Shizuku's arm and grabbed her hand. She then rubbed Shizuku's knuckles with her thumb.

Shizuku fell silent; debating whether or not she was going to tell Kotone the reason why was at the rooftop during this time. She knew that Kotone would understand, but she didn't want to worry her.

"You can tell me anything."

Shizuku looked at Kotone and felt the girl's warm touch. She felt so safe right now. Kotone was the only one who could make her feel that way. The shorter girl took a deep breath. "Last year, I said that I couldn't imagine time going by so fast. But here we are, at our second cultural festival."

"Why does that upset you?"

Shizuku couldn't stop the tears from forming around her eyes. "Because it means another year has past! We only have two years to figure something out before you have to go away." Her voice cracked and a tear fell down her face.

Kotone wiped the tear from Shizuku's cheek and embraced her. "We still have time to sort this all out," Kotone reassured her. She broke their embrace and put her hands onto Shizuku's shoulders. "We've already done a couple of things to fight for our future. You even got a part-time job."

Shizuku let out a sigh and walked towards the fence. "I don't think that's enough." She turned her face to look at Kotone. "I'm only making minimum wage."

"Well if you weren't so against it, I could also get a part-time job," Kotone pointed out.

"No offense, but I don't think you're cut out for food service," Shizuku replied. She snickered as a mental image of Kotone dropping a stack of plates crossed her mind.

Kotone shook her head and chuckled. She approached Shizuku from the back and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's waist. Shizuku leaned into Kotone's embrace and touched the blonde's arms. "I promise you, Shizuku, we will figure this out together. Like what I told you before, I don't want to be with anyone else but you."

"How can you stay so optimistic about this? You don't even sound scared, " Shizuku whispered.

"I am scared." Kotone broke their embrace and faced the purple-haired girl. She lovingly placed her hand onto Shizuku's cheek. "I'm scared of losing you, but I learned to look past my fears or else I'll miss out on the important things."

"Like what?"

"Moments like this." She turned her head back to look at the view beyond the fence. A golden ray was slowly approaching the horizon. "Look," Kotone pointed at the sky, "when was the last time we were awake to watch the sunrise together?"

"We never have a chance since you always sleep until noon," Shizuku teased.

"Hey! That's the second time you've teased me!" Kotone exclaimed as she playfully hit Shizuku's shoulder.

Shizuku giggled and looked at the sky. The golden ray was slowly crossing the horizon and turning into a bright yellow sphere. The sun was rising.

Kotone released a content sigh. "I like sunrises. I always liked them better than sunsets."

"How come?"

She looked over at Shizuku and interlaced their hands together. "Sunrises are symbols for new beginnings. And that's what I see in you. In us." She pulled Shizuku closer to her, their lips inches apart. She looked into Shizuku's eyes and a faint blush appeared on Kotone's face. "You're my beginning. You're the only one I want to have a future with."

Kotone closed the distance between them and pressed her lips onto Shizuku's. Shizuku didn't hesitate in welcoming the kiss. She tightened her hold on Kotone's hands and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. She moaned softly at Kotone's touch and taste. She loved being this close to her, but Shizuku wanted more. She opened her mouth a little wider and licked Kotone's lips with her tongue, asking for permission to enter.

Kotone was a little surprised at Shizuku's actions since the shorter girl was more reserved. She opened her mouth and let Shizuku enter. She could feel her tongue tangling with Shizuku's. Their hearts were beating as one; they were in complete bliss.

They eventually parted, breathless from their kiss. They stood there a moment, smiling affectionately at each other. A comfortable silence fell between them.

"Kotone-chan," Shizuku broke the silence. Her cheeks were turning a shade of pink once again. "I feel the same way about you. I'm sorry for worrying you earlier. I just don't want to lose you. Just know that I won't stop fighting for us."

Kotone lifted her hand and lovingly caressed Shizuku's cheek. "I know. We'll do this together." She softly kissed Shizuku's forehead and rested her cheek on Shizuku's forehead. Shizuku leaned into Kotone and wrapped her arms around the blonde. They stood there together, admiring the view.

"We'll watch an endless amount of sunrises together. I know it."

 **END**

Author's Note: This will be a series of one-shots that explores Shizuku and Kotone's relationship. Does anyone have any prompts they would like to be written? I have a couple chapters outlined, but suggestions are always welcome! Please leave a review if you can. Thank you!


	2. Just the Two of Us

**Author's Note:** This one doesn't really have a plot. I just wrote it because I thought it was cute. :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Sakura Trick.

 **Moments Like This – "Just the Two of Us"**

It was just past 7 o'clock in the morning, and like every school day, Kotone and Shizuku were getting ready. They sported the standard school uniform, but they wore straw-colored sweaters instead of their usual dark green blazers.

"We need to finish up soon. It's almost 7:30 and we still have to drop by the convenience store," Kotone said as she gathered her notebooks.

"I'm almost done. I just need to do my hair," Shizuku replied. She retrieved her brush on her desk and stood in front of the mirror. She was about to brush her hair but Kotone grabbed the brush from her hand. Shizuku raised one of her eyebrows. "What are you doing?"

"I thought I could do your hair today." She stood behind Shizuku and brought her lips to the girl's ear. "Is that okay?" Kotone whispered flirtatiously.

Kotone's warm breath sent shivers through Shizuku. She could feel her cheeks getting redder.

"Why are your cheeks turning red? Don't tell me you're embarrassed, Shizuku-chan," Kotone further teased her significant other.

Shizuku squealed and covered her eyes with her hands. Kotone giggled at the other girl's behavior. Shizuku was just so adorable when she gets embarrassed. "I'm just teasing you. Here, I'll do your hair now."

"This really amuses you," Shizuku commented as Kotone brushed her hair.

The taller girl stopped brushing Shizuku's hair and looked at the purple-haired teenager's reflection on the mirror. "How could it not? You look so adorable when you blush!" Kotone fetched Shizuku's signature red scrunches from the desk. She then tied Shizuku's hair into a twin-tail.

"I think I miss the days when I used to have my own room," Shizuku retorted.

"Hey! When did you get so mean to me?" Kotone whined as she wiggled Shizuku's newly tied twin-tail.

Shizuku smirked at her other half's playfulness. This was one of the things she loved about Kotone. She could always make Shizuku smile.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I was just joking. I love having you around," Shizuku cheekily admitted.

Kotone embraced Shizuku from the back. "I know. Come on, let's finish getting ready." She let go of her hold and walked towards her schoolbag.

"By the way, I don't have work this Saturday." Shizuku scratched the back of her head. "Do you…want to do something?"

"Sure! Are Yuzu-chan and the others coming along?"

Shizuku looked down and fidgeted with the bottom of her sweater. "Um, I kind of want it to be just the two of us."

Kotone eyes widen and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. Was Shizuku asking her out on a date? They had many dates before, but they never really called them a date. Usually, they would ask each other if they wanted to go shopping or get something to eat. This was no different than that, but it gave Kotone a warm feeling inside and she couldn't help but smile. "So like a date?"

Shizuku shifted her weight onto her other foot. "Yeah. Is it okay?" She didn't know why she was so nervous. It's not like they have never spent time alone together. In fact, they were always together. They lived together. They went to school together, but calling it a date just made it more intimate.

The blonde teenager walked to where Shizuku was standing in the room. She slightly bent down in order to be at eye level with the shorter girl. She then smiled lovingly at Shizuku. "I would love to go on a date with you." She straightened her stance but didn't break her gaze from Shizuku.

"Great!" Shizuku started to twirl one of her twin-tails. "Um, I set aside some money from my last paycheck, so we can eat out or watch a movie. We can even do both."

"That sounds wonderful, but I don't care what we do or where we go. I'll be happy as long as I am with you," Kotone tenderly said.

"Me too." She stared into Kotone's amber eyes and found herself lost in them. Every time she looked at Kotone's eyes, Shizuku felt warmth, comfort, and love. She wanted nothing more than to kiss her better half right now. She wrapped her arms around Kotone's waist and brushed her lips onto Kotone's.

Kotone happily accepted the kiss. Every time their lips touched, she could feel Shizuku's love for her. She loved being this close. Wanting to be closer to the love of her life, Kotone pressed her body onto Shizuku's and deepened the kiss. Kotone released a moan when she felt Shizuku added more passion to their kiss. She didn't want to be anywhere else.

The two eventually separated, panting from their passionate kiss. Shizuku still had her arms wrapped around Kotone, and Kotone had leaned her forehead onto Shizuku's. They stood there for moment, savoring each other's touch. After a few minutes, Kotone reluctantly broke the silence.

"We should get going. We don't want to be late," Kotone said as she looked at the clock. It was 7:45 AM. They had about 45 minutes to get to school before the bell rang, but they still needed to stop by the convenience store to get something to eat. Luckily, Shizuku's apartment was really close to Misato West Senior High so the walk wouldn't take too long.

"Okay. I just need to get my bag." Shizuku let go of her embrace and picked up her schoolbag near the closet. "Ready to go?"

"Yup! The sooner we get this day over with, the sooner we can go to our date!" Kotone yelled in an excited voice.

Shizuku chuckled at Kotone's eagerness. "We have to wait a little longer. It's only Thursday."

Kotone pouted. "I wish it was already Saturday, but like what you said, I just have to wait." She clutched Shizuku's arm. "It'll be worth it since I get to be with you for the whole day!"

"I'll wait too. You're worth the wait."

 **END**

 **Author's Note:** Isn't Shizuku so cute when she's embarrassed? If anyone has any prompt requests, please feel free to mention it in your review or you can PM me! Thank you again for taking the time to read this, and if you can, please leave a review to let me know what you think. See you all next time!

 **RetroCaboose:** Thank you for leaving a review! Was this one even sweeter? I get cavities from writing all the sweet scenes. Yes, I will continue writing these one-shots! I was busy with the employment process of my new job. :)

 **narysowany:** Thank you for leaving a review! I got into the Sakura Trick fandom really late. I was disappointed to learn that there were no recent Sakura Trick fanfiction. I figured I should write my own since there are probably other Sakura Trick fans that are also looking for new stories to read. Thank you for your prompt suggestion! That sounds like a fun one to write about! :)


End file.
